


The Planets Between Us

by ukulele_jazz



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, Weird Romance, hinted zadr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulele_jazz/pseuds/ukulele_jazz
Summary: Tak and Gaz engage in a strange "love" affair. Despite the planets, galaxies, and lightyears between them, something draws them together.
Relationships: Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz/Tak (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 13





	The Planets Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excuse for me to write smut. Don't @ me.

A bright green light wafted through Gaz's window, cracked to let in a cool summer's breeze. The hissing of smoke, the roar of an engine, the smoldering glare of that one alien, the one who made her insides turn to snakes and cheeks blaze. Tak crawled into the room on her pack legs, illuminated by its faint pink glow. She approached Gaz on her bed; she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey love bug," She said, a smile in her voice though it was almost invisible in the black of night. Tak rolled her eyes, eyes like marbles, shimmering orbs.

"I want you," She hummed. "Now."

Gaz nodded and pulled her in, a warm embrace contrasting the coolness of Tak's leathery skin.

Tak placed kisses down her neck, past her chest, and right above her panties. She dragged a finger along Gaz's breast, tweaking the nipple between clawed fingers. Gaz keened as she dipped under the blankets. Tak's ministrations were slow at first, progressing to confident strokes as her partner's moans escalated, climbing in volume. She was tempted to bring her fingers inside that wet heat, to drag them across her insides, feel every inch, but thought better of it, what with her "fingers" sharpened finely. Gaz shuddered and heaved as Tak sucked harder on her clit, orgasm ripping through. When she came up, their lips met passionately, a heated kiss, almost painful as tongues and teeth fought.

"Let me," Gaz said, breathing labored.

Tak spread her legs and pulled up her cloak, allowing Gaz full access to her most intimate parts, even for Irkens. Sex wasn't necessarily essential to the species, but Tallest be damned if it didn't feel good. Gaz sucked, taking her deep, slurping lewdly. It made the scene all the more erotic. Tak's release came quickly, she cried out sharply, every climax always felt more intense than the last.

"Oh my tallest," she huffed as Gaz savored every last drop.

"Do you wanna stay?" She asked, pulling her panties back up but not bothering with her pajama bottoms.

Tak nodded and curled up beside her human. Irkens rarely slept, but it was a relaxing and satisfying activity. With her arms wrapped around Gaz, contentment filled her squeedly spooch and affection coursed through her.


End file.
